Boris Vorshevsky
After Dimitri Barshefsky stepped down from power halfway through Forgotten: The Mark, Boris Vorshevsky replaced him as President. He is first seen during the MW3 crossovers in Forgotten: Armageddon and from there, is depicted as a supporting character in the series. Appearances Forgotten: The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, Dimitri Barshefsky dropped out of office and Boris took over as President. Soon after, in 2016, the PLR, led by Solomon Lewis, bombed the Kremlin and then made it look like Americans were responsible. This was a setup by the Inner Circle in order to destroy the friendship between the Russians and the Americans. However, the trap worked...for a while. In order to please the hardliners, the President reluctantly ordered a full-scale invasion of the US, resulting in the Russo-American War. However, this proved to be disastrous throughout the course of the conflict. Forgotten: Armageddon In Forgotten: Armageddon, he's only seen in the MW3 crossovers. In the crossover with Forgotten and the campaign level Turbulence , he is seen with the FSO as Inner Circle soldiers try to hijack the plane on its way to the US to begin peace talks, only for it to crash into Kharg Island, Iran. The FSO later discover a PLR base and are later captured by Solomon Lewis, who demanded that he admit that Americans bombed the Kremlin, but he refuses. Enraged, Solomon ordered Boris Vorshevsky executed within five hours...unless he's able to confess the Kremlin was bombed by Americans. While America was invaded by Russia and Europe was poisoned by the Gas Attacks of 2019, the President was tortured gruesomely and inhumanely by the PLR in order to get him to break about the Kremlin incident. Luckily, a multi-faction operation with the SAS, Task Force Underdog and Delta Force suceeded in rescuing the Russian president from a PLR-infested bunker, just in time to see Faruk Al-Bashir attempting to film the execution of the President's daughter, Alena Vorshevsky. The SAS cut the power to the bunker and rescued Alena Vorshevsky and later the President himself. In the dark, the PLR couldn't fight back against the attackers, allowing the Americans and the British to kill all the PLR soldiers in the bunker before making their way to Moscow. However, the PLR have ordered a strike on Moscow, resulting in the city being invaded. Luckily, the Russian Army assisted the friendly forces in beating the PLR back toward the sea, only to find out they built a base on the Kola Penninsula. As a result, the US President orders the Kola Penninsula nuked. Later, during the Battle of Paris, the Russian Army and Delta Force attacked PLR soldiers trying to nuke Paris, but it turns out to be a false memory; the nuke went off in the False memory, but the teams found the nuke just in time and shut it off. Boris Vorshevsky is later kidnapped by Vladimir Makarov soon after the battle, who demands that he falsely confess Americans were responsible for the Kremlin, but the abduction is foiled on the spot when SAS forces kill Makarov's guards. Soon after the incident, Task Force Underdog's name was cleared and this allowed them to hunt down Makarov full time. Gallery The President.jpg|The President with the cabinet Trivia *He is the second character whose rank is President (the first being the US President). *He is also the second character to have a family. *Boris is overprotective of his daughter, Alena. *He is the archenemy of Faruk Al-Bashir.